Suicune of the Pure
by dani's random fox
Summary: Kohana believed with her whole body and soul that Suicune could save her poor, sick, baby sister. She believed he could, but wasn't sure if he would.


**This idea had been festering in my head for a good year or so. I finally decided to go with it, and even though I'm the one writing it, I don't know whether to make it a two or three-shot or into a full blown story. **

**I guess that's for you to decide. **

**I have done extensive research, and even taken notes regarding the origin of the three dog gods. However I still may be wrong, so please correct me if I am.**

**This story takes place 150 years in the past, just before the Brass Tower was burned down. I've read from one site two different origins of the fire. **

**1) A mysterious fire began the blaze.**

**2) A lightning bolt started the fire that lasted for three days.**

**Site: Bulbapedia**

I've not found another site to be helpful in any way.

Speculated event of 1)

Something disturbed Ho-Oh and he started the fire due to alarm.

Speculated events of 2)

This is directly from **Bulbapedia**:

A direct counterpart to the Generation I trio, the beasts (Suicune, Raikou, Entei) find their master in Ho-Oh, who revived them when Ecruteak City's Brass Tower burned. They are said to embody the three events that happened to the tower: the lightning that struck the tower, the fire that burned the tower, and the rain that put it out.

I will be using 1 for the events of this story. Other than that, I will try to be as accurate as possible with everything else. Because I am using 1, this means that the Dogs already exist and thus were not created by Ho-Oh.

Suicune, Raikou, and Entei are called: The Legendary Beasts, The Legendary Cats, or The Legendary Dogs.

I think of them as dogs. I get this reasoning because dog spelled backwards is god. So, I will be using Dogs, but I will probably end up using them all.

In **Bulbapedia**, the Dogs are said to be able to communicate with one another telepathically.

I realize that was an extremely long introduction, but I felt that it was **very important**. So if you read it, thank you very much!!

Name meanings:

Kohana- little flower

Suki- Beloved

Chapter One

_Ecruteak Village, 1849_

Ecruteak Village, a humble, traditional town in Johto. The only home to all of Johto's legendary Pokémon. The Houser to the Legendary Tin and Brass towers, due to celebrate their thirteen-hundredth birthday within the year.

The village was quite prosperous, which showed in many ways. There were hotels and markets and traditional, elaborate, and sometimes ridiculous looking buildings. Even the lowest class families lived decently. The only problem with Ecruteak was its water.

Since Suicune, one of the Legendary Dog Gods, lived in Ecruteak, he blessed the small lake in the village. He purified the somewhat dirty lake instantly, making it sparkle and shine.

Because of this, the lake was not to be drunk from or used in any way, shape, or form. Even the local water Pokémon were banished and relocated.

Residents of Ecruteak had to use poorly built man-made wells. The water often contained bacteria that did no harm to adults, but sometimes greatly harmed the children.

As was such the case with Suki Mitsu, a child born to the Mitsu family. She was a very sickly child who became ill easily and whose health was rapidly deteriorating. Doctors gave her until the age of six. She was four when Kohana, her elder sister, could no longer take the suffering of the child and decided to do something about it.

Kohana was going to go to the Tin Tower, current residence to Suicune and his brothers, and beg him to help. Surely the great Water Dog would be able to help Suki, who drank infinite amounts of contaminated, "medicated" water daily.

Unfortunately, the only ones allowed to enter the towers were men and the only ones allowed to be in the same room with the Legendaries were male monks. Women were perceived to be too sneaky, distracting and impure to be in the same buildings as the Legendaries. Because of this, only men were allowed in to ask for requests and blessings for their families. Even little baby girls were forbidden.

But Kohana was determined. She was a mature, cunning woman of seventeen years old and sick of seeing her baby sister die slowly from something that could be fixed.

It wasn't as if people hadn't tried to help. Doctors prescribed medicines, priests and priestesses blessed Suki, the Mitsu family prayed to the gods every day. Nothing worked.

Kohana believed with her whole body and soul that Suicune could save her baby sister. If contaminated water could make Suki sick, maybe purified water from a Legendary could cure her.

She stuck to this belief with her whole being. She would find a cure for her innocent baby sister. Even if she had to sacrifice her life, which was the price to pay if she was caught, she would do it.

* * *

Yes, it was very short. Honestly, there will probably only be one or two more chapters.

Review please!


End file.
